Nightmares and Kisses
by Lethal-chan
Summary: Zellos is alone, and has nightmares... Can Xellos make them stop? -A slash piece because I was bored and have that kinda time-


Warnings: Slash, yucky mental images  
  
A/N: This breaks my rule of no spontaneous hook-ups, but it's old and it's not that bad, so I decided to put it up.  
  
Disclaimers: Slayers isn't mine. Pbbth...  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
First image. Lina Inverse writhing in a pool of her own blood  
Second image. Amelia screaming in agony with a gigantic spike threw her stomach.  
Third image. Gourry's body contorted and twisting in all the wrong angles and mouth wide agape in a scream of agony.  
Final image. Xellos, still and clean save a single clean slice across his throat, but obviously dead.  
Zelgadis woke himself up with his own screaming. 'Quiet.' He ordered himself mentally, covering his mouth and gulping in a few deep breaths. Then Zelgadis remembered that he was alone now, he did not have to worry about waking up and therefore inducing Lina's wrath.  
"Are you alright, Zel-kun?" Zelgadis just about jumped out of his skin when the voice interrupted his thoughts. Reacting on instinct, he drew his sword and whirled, pressing the blade against whatever flesh he got close to. Only then did Zelgadis take the time to see who it was. Almost instantly he dropped the blade when he saw who it was.  
"A bit touchy, aren't we?" asked the violet haired mazoku before him. Zelgadis shook his head and turned his back on Xellos. Long ago he had abandoned his hatred of Xellos, giving into the fact that he was slowly falling in love with the odd fellow. Whether Xellos returned the feeling or not was anyone's guess.  
"Not in my opinion." Zelgadis answered, turning his head ever so slightly towards Xellos. Xellos chuckled and sat down next to the chimera, resting his staff so that it was within easy range.  
"So what are we up to now a days? Still searching for a cure for that body of yours?" Xellos asked, leaning back and staring at the fire that Zelgadis had reignited. Zelgadis laughed shortly.  
"Like you don't know." Zelgadis said calmly, tossing a piece of kindling into the flames.  
"I wonder Zel-kun, why don't you go and visit Lina-chan and the others very often?" Xellos asked suddenly, looking at Zelgadis with a musing look.  
"Fear of Lina's wrath." Zelgadis answered shortly. That was actually mostly true, but the other thing was he really didn't want them finding out about how he felt about Xellos or to explain the nightmares he kept having. He had always had nightmares of course; just they usually revolved around the body Rezo the Red Priest had given him. Once he'd gotten over that though, he had started having God-awful nightmares depicting all of his friends' deaths.  
"I see. you don't want them finding out about your nightmares. or certain feelings you have." Zelgadis froze for a moment, and took a long side glance at the mazoku.  
"What do you mean?" he asked, knowing better then just coming right out and admitting to it. Xellos grinned wickedly and spontaneously straddled Zelgadis's thighs and brushed his lips with his own. Zelgadis blinked a few times, his mouth opening and closing several times.  
"I don't know what goes on in your nightmares. but I do know what goes on in here." Xellos said calmly, placing his hand flat over Zelgadis's heart. Zelgadis flushed bright red and looked away. Xellos slipped his hand under Zelgadis's chin and gently forced Zelgadis to look at him. Zelgadis wanted to avert his eyes, but the violet-eyed man on him had opened his eyes and they were drawing him in. Xellos smiled again and leaned forward and kissed Zelgadis lightly again. Silently he slid his tongue along Zelgadis's lips, which parted willingly.  
  
-----  
  
Later.  
  
-----  
  
Zelgadis curled into Xellos, his fingers tracing the mazoku's features lightly. Xellos opened a weary eye and smiled, kissing Zelgadis's fingers when they passed over his lips.  
"Tell me, Luv, what are those nightmares of yours about?" Zelgadis frowned slightly and dropped his hand.  
"Lina, Gourry, Amelia, and you dying.: Zelgadiss muttered under his breath, nuzzling Xellos's collar. Xellos wound his fingers in Zelgadiss's hair and kissed the chimera's head.  
"I can promise you Luv, I will take care of you, the others, and myself for you." Zelgadis smiled and fought back his tears, making sure to hide his face in Xellos's chest.  
"Aisheratu, Xellos-san." He choked. Xellos kissed his lover's head again and smiled a bit broader.  
"I cannot say the same Luv, but only because it would more then likely kill me."  
"Do you feel the same way?" Zelgadiss asked his heart pounding. Xellos shifted a little and lifted Zelgadis's chin so that their eyes met. Xellos nodded once so slightly the only knew he had moved by the ripple in Xellos's hair. Zelgadiss smiled and kissed Xellos gently. And the two lovers fell asleep in one another's arms. And for the first time in almost five years, Zelgadis slept peacefully.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
There ya go. Enjoy. Lemme know whatcha think. In other words, R&R...  
  
-Lethal-chan 


End file.
